U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,008 discloses a creel assembly for use in a business forms delivery apparatus wherein individual business forms are received between adjacent spirally formed fingers of a plurality of aligned creel assemblies. Business forms are inverted from a "face-up" to "face-down" position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,179 discloses a delivery fan with undulated fan pockets. The fan includes two sets of blades. The blades of one set are equally spaced apart axially and define one side of each pocket. The blades of the other set are equally spaced axially define the other side of each pocket. The blades of the two sets have surfaces for engaging opposite sides of a signature and for deforming the signature into undulations extending in a direction transverse to the direction of movement of the signature. Due to frictional contact between the signature and the surfaces of the pocket, the signature is slowed down to minimize buckling or bouncing of the signature in the respective pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,768 discloses a device for reducing the velocity of impact of printed products in the base of a delivery paddle wheel of printing presses. A shaft having cam plates with cams mounted thereon is assigned to a delivery paddle wheel. The cams catch the printed products arriving in the delivery paddle wheel at their trailing end and decelerate them. The shaft supporting said cams can be set according to different lengths of the printed products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,160 shows a delivery device in a folding apparatus of a rotary printing press. The delivery device includes a fan wheel or several fan wheels disposed next to one another. The fan wheels are formed of individual fan blades between which fan wheel pockets are provided. Leading edges of the fan blades have a first profile and trailing edges of the blades have a second profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,033 discloses a folder apparatus for a web-fed printing press. There are two fan arrangements, each having a plurality of fan blades disposed parallel to the common axis of each other. The fan blades of each fan arrangement have tips located at a circumference of the respective fan arrangement in a common plane, with circumferences of the fan arrangements intersecting one another. A device is provided on the fan arrangements for preventing a collision of the respective fan blade tips.